Welcome To The Organization!
by TheSkyAndTheLand'sHeart
Summary: Akxia has a darkend past behind her nonself. But When the leader of OrganizationXII, Xemnas welcomes her with open arms. Will her new friends help her with her past, or will she shatter? Read and find out! Warning!Lots of swaring and bad grammar!
1. 1The Beggining

**Ok! This is my first fanfiction I ****EVER**** made! So please, no mean review. Thanks! Now, ON TO THE STORY!XD**

**Chapter one:The Beginning P.S NOTHING BELONGS TO ME(SAD, BUT TRUE...)  
**

"Organization XIII, meet Akxia, our newest member."announced the leader, Xemnas

_Author:Its Mansex!Dummeh!_

After everyone got out of the...Hall of Announcements-Thingy..., Akxia cautiously walked over to the sliver-haired man-person-whatever-he-was. "Um...Xemnas?" "Yes?" "Where is my room?" She asked. "Oh, yes, just ask Roxas, hes the one thats short and has hair that goes _FWOOSH!__**, **_OK?"he said as he discribed Roxas's hair. "OK! Thanx Zemy-senpai!" she said and then hugged the superior greatfully. _'...I...think I actually ENJOYED being hugged...!'_

*^/^-3*

As Akxia walked over to what Xemnas discribed Roxas, Xigbar decided to make a move on the new member.

"HEY THAR! Im Xigbar! Whats your type in men?"he said as he put a elbow on her shoulder

All she said in reply was "Bone, get him off for me please?". At that moment, a grey wolf with bat wings appeared in the living room, it said "I beleve she has NO interest in old men, sir, please back off or I'll rip the most preshious thing all men have right in front of all these people." Bone growled in a husky voice. "U-um shure" Xigbar said as if he was going to be nuterd.(witch he was going to!) And then fled really fast. Akxia turned around and croutched to her companions level, "Thank you Bone-kun!" she said while scrating his favorite spot. "Your welcome my dear, I'll tell master Sora and Riku that you made it here safely."He said as he vanished out of midair again. Then she walked over to roxas "Um, are you Roxas?" "Yeah, what can do for you?" He asked in a kind voice. "Um.. Xemnas said my room is by yours, can you show me where it is please?" she asked ending in a cute smile. "OK, just let me say bye to Axel and Demyx." he said then ran off to tell them what he's going to do, then ran back to Akxia. "Ok, lets go."

***8D GO DEMYX TIME!***

While walking in the humungus halls, Roxas decided to ask Akxia some questions...

"So, Akxia, what do you have for wepans?"He asked "You can just call me Nya-Nya Roky-kun, but I use a chackram and a keyblade." she said in a sweet voice."Ok, then why do you have brown hair with silver in it?" "OH! I support SoraXRiku yaoi! So I got them to dye my hair for me, I like Riku more, so that's why I have more silver than carmel color. And my best friend Akia has mostly crimson and dusty gold. And im not telling you why!" She said while in a teasing voice in the end. "...I see, well, heres your room. Im going back to the living room, are you coming to?" Roxas said, still in confusion about what she said."UM, no but thanks for showing my room im gunna go to sleep, so goodnight!" Akxia said in a yawn "Goodnight, Nya-Nya -chan" The blond head said with a blush.

**So, did I do good? Because I thought it was...But I had fun writing this. Sorry it was short!  
**

**Off to the next chapter!**


	2. 2Dreams, Wolves, and Fur

**Well!(gesh Kallie! Learn how to spell person! Has to use spell check!) This chapter has, not a lot to no funny crap in it...Sew yep...MEOW!**

**Chapter 2:Dreams, Wolves, and Fur**

"_W_ _hy, hello Akxia, I thought we were supposed to go out tonight? Where were you, and why were you out so late at night? Said _ in a pissed-off tone. "Um...I was star watching with Sora and Riku. I didn't know we were going out anywhere, in very sorry Cookie-kun..."_

_The frightened girl quivered voice, knowing what will happen next. "YOU STUPID B****!"_

_He exclaimed then walked over to her and punched her face so hard, you could hear it from the nabor's house. "Pl-please stop! It hurts!" pleaded the girl with a new bruise that almost covered half her face. "What? Your not going to call your _MUTT_S!" he said in a pleased voice now the girl was mad"THERE NOT MUTTS YOU BASTARD! THERE MY FAMILY, AND ATLEAST LOVE ME AND NOT WANT MY ASS ALL THE TIME IN THE DAY! THATS WHY I HANG OVER AT SORA AND RIKU'S HOUSE!" she quickly covered her mouth "You little..." he growled. "AHH! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed in distress when he forcefully grabbed her arm. Then, he punced her in the gut, then threw her to the ground. "GO! GO TO YOUR LITTLE GAY FRIENDS HOUSE!"_

After that line, Akxia flew up in rapid speed and started crying. "Akxia! What's wrong my dear?" a pure white wolf with the eyes of crystal appeared in front of her "I-I had anothe nightmare about _Him_..." she managed to say before crying more. "Its ok now, he's gone remember? He was chasing that other man, you'll never see him here alright?" Sky said in a soothing tone "I know, but you never know Sky, he could be watching me, anywhere...You know how he stalked people!" she said in a tone that sounded like she saw the Devil, right before her eyes. "Well, ill put you in a sleeping spell and stay here, will you be ok then dear?" she asked "Kana needs to be here to, then it will be ok..." after she said that, a black and white wolf pup appeared. "Nya-Nya, did you need me?" the pup said in concern "I had another nightmare about the fight..."Akxia whimpered.

It was only 4am, Sky and Kana left Akxia's side while she was sleeping. _'I still need to sleep by someone...' _then she had a idea. She formed into a silver-tipped-carmel-brown cat with one bat wing and one bird wing. She flew out of her window and into Roxas's, leaped onto his bed, and snuggled by his chest. And almost immediately, fell asleep withthe smell of Roxas in her nostrils. _'He smells like cinnamon..'_ When Roxas woke up, he heard singing,

_My prayers never reach, no matter how much I pray_

_And the murmurs fade into the cicadas' chorus _

_How many times have I been ripped apart?_

_Has all hope turned into despair?_

_I promise I'll become stronger this time_

_So now, please hold this hand_

_The opening signal is given again and I dance the same dance without choice_

_The story that connects the world I'll pray again and again, quietly_

_To reach the end for you_

_Just to be 'happy'_

_Even though there may not be many futures left_

_I want to protect the precious things_

_For that, I'll even defy the will of God_

_I won't wander or stay clear and I'll do anything_

_Short-lived like the summer cicadas even though I will die soon_

_Please stay by me and smile, give me happiness_

_Let us start again once more_

_This time we can wish for a happy ending_

_At least, right until the final moment_

_We can stay smiling gently._

_**(I just put this in english so u guys could read it!)**_

When the song was over_, _Roxas found out it was a cat that was singing. "Uh...hello?"

He said to the cat that was by his chest. The cat sprang out of Roxas's bed and she formed back to her true form "A-Akxia? W-why are you in my room? And how can you sing in japanese?"

"Um. Hey Roxas! Well, I had a nightmare, and my wolves were hunting, sooo I formed into a cat and flew from my window to your room! Smart, ya?" she explained in a embarrassed tone.

"Oh, well, your voice is beautiful..."Roxas complimented with a faint blush on his face "Um, thank you."Akxia's face looked like a strawberry. "OH! Roxy-chan, do you want to come with me to Mama and Ri-Ri's house?"she said trying to change the subject "...Mama?" "Mama is Sora-kun and Ri-Ri is Riku-kun! They treat me like a daughter for some reson... so do you?"

She asked with pure joy in her eyes when she mentioned Sora and Riku. "Shure, but well have to distrack Saix." he said in aknowlagement "Yeh yeh I know! Just meet me in the living room at 9am." she said before forming into a bird and flew out of the window.

**So! That was longer! And I got 2 reviews about my first chapter!YAY! **

**I wanted to make Roxas and the rest of the Organization to act like they had hearts, because I thought it wasn't fair that they didn't get to there goal..*snif snif* So thats why if you have any Qs 4 me. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Illusions, Comfort, and Tears

**Hey guys, I was on writers block for like FOREVER! I shall soon tell you guys who He is that almost broken my wonderful Nya-Nya-chan! But ill try really hard to fix my grammar issue, my 7****th**** grade mind is horrible at grammar. So we shall begin!**

**Warning: Lots of swearing and...um other crap!(use Your imagination!)**

**Disclaimer: nothing but the plot and the wolves and Akxia belong to me!**

**Chapter 3:Books, Illusions, and Moons**

**Welcome to the Organization!

* * *

**

After the silver-caramel haired Akxia gorgeously flew out of the now crimson-faced Roxas's room,

' _Wait, Wait, Wait! All she did was form into a...beautiful...glowing...hawk'_ He thought while his face turned into a deeper shade, if possible. He quickly changed from his checker-patterned pajamas to his black shirt, pants, gloves, and other things that were black. Then put on the Organization cloak over all the black clothing to just add more, well black. Then looked at the clock in his room _'Shit! I only have ten minutes to get to the meeting place!'_ He thought, then swiftly ran out of his room to the kitchen-living room.

* * *

On the other hand, Akxia was looking for Zexion's room.

'_Number three, number four, Number five, ah! Number six!' _She thought in glee.

She immediately knocked on his door, then heard a muffled "Come in." Before going in, she turned into Demyx. "Hey Zexi! I have a favor to ask you!" Akxia said in her Demyx voice

"If it includes my book and your sitar, then I refuse such offers." The blue-gray haired man said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "No, it does not include my sitar, but it includes your book."Akxia-Demyx said in a kind-of offended voice "I need you to make an illusion of a moon in the sky for me, please?"she said following with his signature puppy dog eyes. Zexion stared into the clear blue eyes, sighed, then said "If you promise never to touch my book ever again, understood?" he said with a look of defeat. "Yay! Thank you Zexion!" said the over-exited Akxia-Demyx. When she got out of Zexion's room, the sky darkened outside and a big-ass moon shown up. Akxia then formed back to her normal self, then ran to find Saix.

After her successful bribe with Zexion, she set off to find the moon-obsessed blue head. After forty-five minutes of going through endless white hallways. Akxia finally found Saix looking out one of the big windows in awe. She silently crept over to the unsuspecting Saix. "Saix, the moon is beautiful, correct?" she said in a calm and collected voice. Saix only made a grunt in reply, "You want to just reach out for the moon, just to grasp it in the palms of your hands. Am I correct?" She said with distance in her voice. "Yes, I do..." Saix said before opening the window and did a flying motion, then fell flat on his face. After his attempt to reach the moon, Akxia laughed so hard, she cryed. "AKXIA!" bellowed the now close to berserk Saix and jumped to reach her. She stopped and her eyes flew open in pure terror, now clouding up with bad memories. "No-no, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shrilled in a panicked voice that sounded like she saw a murderer. She quickly turned into a wolf and sprinted to find Roxas, tears flowing in her beautiful eyes. '_I __**NEED**__ to find Roxas, NOW!' _her mind panicked to find his cinnamon scent.

* * *

'_What is taking her so long?_' the blond, Roxas thought while Axel strolled by him. "Well! Roxas, what brings you here? Did you ditch Akxia for me?" the red head teased. "Axel, stop. Im going with Akxia to see Sora and Riku, she said that she would love it if I went with her." After Roxas finished his sentence, he gave Axel a 'Do not tease me that I like her, or you die where you stand' glare. "Oh, well can I come with?" he asked "I don't know, your going to have to ask her, she'll proboly let you." He said before hearing screams, and a pissed off Saix. "ROXAS! HEEEELP MEEEE!" Akxia bellowed at the top of her lungs in the form of a wolf. He quickly made a portal to Destiny Islands, let Axel and Akxia in first, then got in. When they safely got to the calming island, Roxas and Axel saw Akxia crying in her . . . paws? "Ugh, Akxia, are you Ok?" Axel and Roxas said in both very concerned voices. "Um, yeah, Im fine. Just a bad memory when Saix got pissed and chased me after falling on his face." She said ending with a smile that made both Roxas, _and _Axel blush. "Lets go find Mama and Ri-Ri's house!" Akxia exclaimed, noticing the blush faces. After looking all over the island, they still didn't find their house. But then, "I smell Sora." Akxia said to her self, then trotted to follow the scent. (Take note that she is still in wolf form.). After again searching for the couple's house, the finally found a normal sized apartment. "YUS! I found it!" Akxia-wolf said with a bark. She ran to the door and opened it. "Mama! Ri-Ri! I came over to visit!" Akxia yelled around the house. A few moments later a thirteen year old-looking teenager and a handsome silver haired man walked from the kitchen, Sora ran to embrace his 'daughter' "Akxia! I missed you! How have you been?" the brunet asked her with joy in his eyes. "Im good Mama! I brought some friends with me!" Akxia said in her normal form. "Well, lets meet them in the living room." Riku said to Akxia.

* * *

After they settled into the big living room, Akxia formed into her adorable cat form. "This guy under me is Roxas, and this one is Axel!" Akxia said while bouncing on their heads when she said their names. "Well, it's nice you have some friends in the Organization!" Sora said ending in a smile. Riku whispered something to Sora and then he blushed deeply and replied "Riku! Do NOT talk about her friends like that!" he said with a pout on his face. "Well, Sora. You of all people know what I think when Akxia brings her _friends _over." Riku said with a smirk after "RIKU! WTF ARE YOU THINKING!" Akxia yelled with a full blush on her kitten face. "Aww, my little baby. Come to Mama Sweety." Sora said with sympathy in his voice as he went over to pick Akxia-kitten up. "Maaaaaaammmmaaaaaa! You made me lose the game! But I still think you're the best Mama in the WORLD!"Akxia mewed, accepting his embrace. "To . . . much . . . LOVE!" Axel said teasingly "Ur just jealous that I have TWO Keyblade masters as my makeshift family, and because Riku is my big brother and he's one sexy ass man!" Akxia said while she hovered to cuddle with Riku, witch made Axel and Roxas jealous more because of all the snuggles she gave Sora and Riku. "Aww! But _Akxia_! I wanna snuggles, and I bet Roxy wants to too!" Axel said with his arms out stretched. "I would rather make out with the man who broke my Gaydar . . . (She meant Marluxia)" She calmly, but seriously "I think of you two as good friends, and all, but I only let Sora or Riku give me hugs . . . Um, Sora? Can I talk to you alone upstairs?" she said with hope in her eyes that he will say yes. Sora looked closely in her cat eyes, then said "Yeh, shure. Riku, don't come up, it's only between me and Akxia." He said with a warning look in his eyes, then went upstairs.

* * *

When the two got upstairs and closed the bedroom door, Sora started getting concerned. "Akxia, are you still having nightmares about him?" He asked with full concern in his tone of voice, then Akxia started sniffing, then started crying in her hands as she started forming back to her human form "Its horrible Sora! I keep trying, and trying, but that _BASTARD _keeps showing up! Sky and Kana try to help, but it's just not enough anymore! Sky makes me fall asleep with one of her spells, but I keep getting dreams of all the horrible and nasty things he did to me!" she had only told Sora this, only because she knew him longer. Sora then started crying himself because of what he did to his 'child'. Then he scooted closer to her and tried the best he could to comfort her "Akxia, hunny, you need to go on, he chasing Cloud, Cloud promised with his life he'll keep Seph-" he almost finished his sentence, but Akxia cut him off "Don't you DARE say that, that _RAPIST _'s horrible name by me Sora! He raped me when I was only fifteen, FIFTEEN SORA!" She yelled at Sora while she had fear and brokeness in her eyes. "That was only three-years ago Sora, three, the worst three years of my **LIFE** is still fresh out of the oven in my mind. I still have my scars to prove it." she said in a whimper. Before Sora got to say anything, Roxas ran in with tears in his eyes to embrace Akxia strongly. Sora tunned around to see Axel looking like he was close to crying, and even _Riku _looked like he was going to cry. "Why did you keep this away from me Akxia? I could have helped you! Do you not TRUST me?" Roxas bellowed while embracing Akxia in his grip. _'Im sorry Roxas, I lost my trust. After what __**Sephiroth **__did to me during the three years of Hell.' _Akxia thought while she to, was still crying.

* * *

**A/N: Well now you all know who He is, the Sphey man!**

**Riku:Why did you make me almost CRY!**

**A:Because it adds drama.**

**Riku:Fine, whatever, Im going to read some Lemon...**

**A:RI-Ri reads lemon!**

**Riku:Shud up!**

**A: Ah my friends! ive been talking to Riku while i was sitting here typing! Graet, ya?**

**Riku: You sound like Wakka. You play Kingdom Hearts to mutch Kal...**

**A: WHY DID U HAVE TO GO TO THE DARKSIDE RI-RI! WHY!**

**Riku: your mom is staring at you like you ran away from a crazy house, stop laughing like Light to, you'll hurt your vocals...**

**A:Fine! Well ill see you in the next chapter!  
**


End file.
